


Thinking is Sirius' New "Thing"

by thecanatian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanatian/pseuds/thecanatian





	Thinking is Sirius' New "Thing"

Sirius Black thinks he might be in love. Sirius Black thinks the way Remus Lupin chews his quills when he's thinking is positively adorable. He thinks the little black smudge at the corner of his mouth could so easily be wiped of with the pad of Sirius thumb. Sirius loves the way Remus ' easy sense of humor and sharp wit are loads funnier than the other marauders even though he'd never admit it. Sirius thinks the way Remus is always there for everyone else even though he's not always there for himself is astonishingly gryfindorrish. Sirius Black thinks Remus Lupin is far too good at keeping secrets for someone so young, but then again, isn't Sirius, too? Maybe if things had been different he could just stride up to him and kiss him like he wants to. To let him know how loved he really is. The fact that Remus' lips are probably chapped from the way he scrapes his teeth against them as he reads is just a side effect. The fact that his eyes glimmer like a pint of fire whiskey when he's upset and oh how much he would love for them to look like that because of him.... that's just a side effect right?

The fact is, under all of his charm and witty one liners, Sirius Black is itching to see if Remus us just as gentle with people as he is with books. He's dying to know if Remus hands are as sure of themselves on a body as they are on a piano. He would give his right arm to hear Remus tell him he loves him in that breathy whisper he gets when they've just outrun professor McGonagall down three flights of stairs under the invisibility cloak. Come to think of it, he's left handed, what does he need his right arm for anyway? It would be a small price to pay he thinks, if he could just see that smug little smirk on his face one more time... If he could just stare a little longer when the sunshine hits his Sandy hair and turns it the color of liquid luck. Sirius Black thinks Remus will drive him mad one day, and he finds he doesn't really mind as long as it's Remus


End file.
